We are young
by Minorine Kuery
Summary: Les enfants de South Park ont bien changé. On avait beau dire que c'était que des mômes, qu'en grandissant ils deviendraient comme leurs frangins : des putes, des dépressifs, des drogués, des pervers, des affamés, des apathiques ou même pire. On étaient encore bien trop loin du compte… [Ruben] (Personnage manquant : Ruby T.)


**Voilà voilà, je sais que j'ai parlé de cet OS à plusieurs personnes et, comme promis, le voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que les parties ne sont pas trop courtes... Pour ma défense, j'ai tout écrit sur mon portable xD**

 _ **Petite précision inutile : dans la liste des personnages de South Park, il manque Ruby, du coup je n'ai pas pu la mettre... Et, une dernière chose, Georgie est Kinder Goth (pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas son vrai nom où préféreraient Firkle).**_

 **South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker.**

 **Bon, ne m'en voulez pas, je crois que j'ai un traumatisme personnel avec les toilettes. Je me suis rendue compte qu'il y en avait dans presque toutes mes fic. Mais là, il y a une raison plausible, je vous le promets !**

 _ **Inspiré de faits réels.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Ta gueule ! »

Ça, c'était Craig Tucker, quand il se faisait réveiller par la sonnerie de son réveil un matin de cours. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce putain de réveil, et ça ne sera pas demain que ça changera. Je le vois lever les yeux vers la porte. Il m'a vu. Ses yeux sont rouges, il a sûrement mal dormi. Pas sûr qu'il ai juste dormi d'ailleurs. Il a du se faire un fix avant d'aller dormir. Il croit que je suis pas au courant, pourtant je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans sa chambre. Quand il se lève et déambule dans les couloirs sans but précis, pour finalement finir au-dessus de la cuvette. Je l'ai déjà surpris plusieurs fois, mais je crois bien que, à chaque fois, il était trop défoncé pour s'en rappeler. Il me fait un doigt d'honneur avant de fixer une nouvelle fois son réveil. Il continue de l'insulter alors qu'il a juste à appuyer sur un bouton pour que ça s'arrête. Il est pitoyable, une vraie épave. Roulant des yeux, je m'avance jusqu'à son lit et j'appuie à sa place sur le bouton « OFF ». Pourquoi il continue à mettre ce con de réveil s'il le fait autant chier ?

« J't'ai pas demandé de l'éteindre.

\- Tu m'as fait pitié.

\- J'aurais pu le faire.

\- Bouge ton cul, ça sera plus utile à la société.

\- J'en ai rien à battre de la société.

\- Ouais, moi non plus. »

Et je reste là, debout, à fixer le réveil de mon frère dont la lumière digitale scintille doucement. Il attend sûrement que je me barre de sa chambre pour qu'il puisse s'habiller, mais j'ai d'autres plans pour lui. Il faut que je lui parle de cette histoire de drogues de toute façon. Aussi je m'assois sur le lit, à côté de lui. Dans la famille Tucker, on est toujours du genre directs. Je ne confirme pas à la règle.

« La drogue, ça va finir par te tuer. »

Il lève de nouveau les yeux vers moi mais ensuite il retrouve un état comateux, comme il n'y a pas si longtemps quand il se balançait au-dessus de la cuvette, plus tôt dans la nuit. Il finit par me virer de sa chambre, plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru. Il faut voir la vérité en face, maintenant qu'il sait que je sais pour son addiction, ça sera plus pareil. Peut-être qu'il fera plus attention. J'espérais secrètement qu'il tienne compte de mes conseils même s'il y avait peu d'espoir. On parlait tout de même de Craig Tucker, le mec le moins réactif au monde. Je dis ça mais on peut pas non plus dire que je vaille mieux. A l'école, je suis un peu comme lui. Peut-être que c'est simplement une caractéristique des Tucker. Non, c'est pas encore ça, puisque ça se fait pas de rejeter les erreurs sur la famille. Et puis, maman est hypersensible alors je doute que le problème vienne de là. Ça doit plutôt venir de nos habitudes de faire des doigts d'honneur au lieu de parler, comme devrait le faire tout enfant normal. Enfin, il faut croire qu'on aime pas beaucoup parler. Vive les Tucker, ces gens apathiques qui se murent dans le mutisme.

 **o0O0o0O0o**

Qui serait assez con pour croire que les animaux ont une conscience ? Pas moi. Pourtant, je suis bien obligé de l'admettre, c'est ce que le prof de philo vient de dire. Mais, si les animaux ont une conscience, cela reviendrait à dire que l'herbe en a une aussi. Après tout, c'est aussi un être vivant, non ? Si tous les êtres vivants possèdent une âme, comme l'être humain, pourquoi une carotte ne serait-elle pas autant douée de conscience qu'un animal ? Bon, après, je ne suis pas objectif, en temps que cartésien accompli. On ne peut pas me convaincre qu'une carotte peut penser, sinon je n'en mangerais plus jamais de la vie. Doucement, je m'approche du groupe d'amis de mon frère. C'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je lui en parle. De toute façon, ses potes ne m'en voudront pas de m'incruster, ils sont cools. Surtout depuis que Cartman a été viré en fait. Il me voit approcher, Kenny me sourit. Lui, c'est le plus sympa de la bande. C'est celui qui m'a fait découvrir ce qu'était le sexe (sans mauvais jeu de mot, on a jamais baisé ensemble) et je dois dire que depuis je lui emprunte presque tous ses magasines _Playboy_ sans pour autant en parler à Kyle. Il serait contre, de toute façon. Quatorze ans, pour lui c'est trop jeune. Enfin, faut dire ce qui est, niveau sexe mon frère a un balais dans le cul. Kenny a bien essayé de le changer mais rien n'y a fait. Le roux va garder son balais au cul toute sa vie. A moins que Stan se décide à agir. Avec le pauvre, on a bien remarqué qu'il le bouffait des yeux. Mais ils sont trop cons pour s'en rendre compte. Autant mon frère est encore à fond sur ses études, autant le garçon au bonnet rouge et bleu s'interroge encore sur sa prétendue hétérosexualité. Même si elle est en miettes. C'est pitoyable, et Kenny est bien d'accord avec moi sur ce point.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, commence le blond d'un air taquin, p'tite boule ?

\- Je suis venu demander un cours de philo à mon grand frère !

\- Ah non, soupire mon rouquin préféré, on en a déjà discuté Ike ! Toi tu es un cartésien accompli et moi ce philosophe ne me plaît pas du tout.

\- Le philosophe Cartésien ? Demande à son tour Kenny. Il faisait quoi, des tours de cartes ? ... Ah d'accord, vous parlez de Descartes !

\- Bien sûr que oui, le taquinais-je à mon tour, imbécile !

\- Ike, tu sais bien qu'on ne sera jamais d'accord sur les théories de Descartes. Même Husserl le critiquait avec vigueur.

\- Oui, mais pas au point de dire que les animaux ont une conscience. »

Kenny me donne un coup de coude, m'adressant un regard de reproche. Je lui répond avec un sourire satisfait quand je vois mon frère pâlir. Touché ! Puis, je surprend chez lui un geste de fureur contenue. C'est tellement marrant de le voir comme ça. Il bouillonne de rage, sans pour autant vraiment le montrer. Enfin... presque pas disons.

« Où il est ton prof ? Je vais lui apprendre moi, à dire des conneries pareilles à ses élèves ! »

Je lui indique la salle des profs du doigt. Je pense qu'il ne le trouvera pas dedans, ce n'est plus un secret pour personne que ce prof se défonce à la marijuana avant chaque cours. C'est "pour rester en condition de philosopher" comme il le dit si bien. Pourtant, j'ai jamais touché à cette merde et j'ai toujours au-dessus de la moyenne. Ça fait rager Filmore, lui il ne récolte que des cartons dans toutes les matières. En même temps, il fait pas tellement d'efforts. Avec Filmore, on ne s'est jamais entendus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je crois que c'est viscéral, un peu comme pour deux animaux quand ils se battent pour s'approprier un territoire. Peut-être qu'on est pas si éloigné que ça des animaux. Il paraît que notre patrimoine génétique est à 99% semblable à celui du chimpanzé, alors pourquoi nous plutôt que lui aurions une conscience ?

 **o0O0o0O0o**

J'enfonce les doigts aussi profond que je peux dans ma gorge, alors que je me trouve devant la cuvette des toilettes. Je suis encore au collège, mais je n'y peux rien. On m'a forcée à manger des trucs infects. D'ordinaire, je ne sais pas si je m'en plaindrais. Sûrement pas. D'habitude je suis tellement contente d'avoir quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. Mais, depuis quelques mois maintenant, je trouve que tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à de la nourriture, c'est du poison. Marre. Marre de tous ces gens qui m'appellent "la petite grosse". Je ne mange pourtant pas beaucoup, ils devraient le savoir vu que je prend des tickets-repas au self. Ah, ceux-là je ne vais même plus les utiliser. La bouffe me dégoûte. Elle fait grossir. Je suis déjà trop grasse pour en supporter plus. Il faut que j'évacue toutes ces impuretés, sinon c'est sûr que même Georgie ne pourra plus me regarder sans que je lui donne envie de vomir. Mais je ne veux pas. Je n'en peux plus de ce poison qui continue de sévir dans mes veines, me pourrissant lentement de l'intérieur. Alors j'enfonce mon majeur dans ma gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il me gêne. Je pleure, le peu de maquillage que j'ai mis ce matin doit être en train de couler. Je dois avoir l'air affreuse mais, après tout, c'est un mal pour un bien. Après, les autres me regarderont avec envie.

 _Ce que tu es mince Karen !_

 _Avec un corps comme le tiens, tu vas séduire même les filles._

 _Je regrette, j'aurais pas du dire que tu étais grosse. En fait je te trouve magnifique !_

 _Karen, tu vois ce joli haut, là ? Il est trop petit pour moi mais je suis sûre qu'il t'ira à toi._

Je vois défiler mon repas de midi dans la cuvette avec soulagement. Au moins, celui-là, il ne m'embêtera plus. Ma gorge me brûle et je sens encore l'odeur affreuse du vomi partout. Il faut que je boive de l'eau, et ce même si elle doit avoir un goût tout aussi infect que le reste. Je n'aime pas me faire vomir, sûrement me priver de manger serait moins pénible. Je devrais essayer, ça m'a l'air plus simple. Moins dégoûtant et moins visible surtout. J'ai de la chance que personne ne m'aie encore vue.

« Karen ? Ça va ? Je t'ai entendue vomir. Tu es malade ? »

Ike ? Qu'est-ce que Broflovski fait là, dans les toilettes des filles ? Il ne peut pas y être entré de sa propre initiative. Je le sais pervers mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'entrait dans les toilettes des filles. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à voir dans les toilettes. Je décide de rester muette, ne comprenant pas comment Ike en a déduit que c'était moi qui vomissais tripes et boyaux. Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas, en définitive. Peut-être que c'est juste du bluff. Alors, je me mure dans le silence, le temps qu'il se décide enfin à partir. Mais il ne le fait pas. Une voix dure l'interrompt alors qu'il reprend son souffle, comme s'il voulait me parler de nouveau.

« Ike ? Je sais pas ce que tu fous ici, mais tu ferais mieux de dégager d'ici vite fait. Sale pervers.

\- Je suis pas là pour ça. Karen est en train de se vider tripes et boyaux !

\- Laisse-la. Ça lui fera pas de mal de liquider sa graisse. »

Mes yeux pleurent encore. Saleté... J'en étais sûre qu'elle allait dire ça. Pour elle, c'est moi la grosse. Je suis énorme et pourtant elle est si fine, si féminine... C'est en particulier elle qui m'a dit que j'étais énorme. Je souffre, on dirait que ça ne lui fait rien. A moins qu'elle n'aime ça. Ruby Tucker est une sadique, elle aime quand les autres ont mal. C'est pour ça que, quand un garçon tombe amoureux d'elle, il a intérêt à être solide. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle va le traîner dans la boue jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit humilié devant les autres, tout ça pour au final lui dire non. Ou alors lui faire un doigt d'honneur bien senti. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment bien entendue avec Ruby, ou alors si, peut-être, quand j'étais plus jeune. Mais plus maintenant. Là, nous sommes diamétralement opposées. Ce n'est pas peu dire puisque Ruby n'a pas un seul kilo en trop alors que moi, j'en ai des tonnes. Ruby, elle, elle est toujours à la pointe de la mode, avec ses habits déchirés et les cigarettes qu'elle fume de temps à autre. Moi, je supporte même pas la fumée, ça me fait tousser. Et puis, surtout, j'admire Ruby parce qu'elle semble tout le temps inaccessible, alors que moi j'ai toujours le rôle de la fille facile.

Ike ne dit plus rien. Je sais bien que, lui aussi, il est tombé sous le charme glacial et froid de la rouquine. J'espère qu'ils vont me laisser et aller ailleurs, je ne veux pas assister à la victimisation de quelqu'un d'autre. M'occuper de moi me suffit amplement, sachant que j'en suis incapable aux vues du ballon de baudruche que je deviens malgré tous mes efforts pour perdre du poids. Je ne me sens pas très bien mais, maintenant qu'ils m'ont entendue et qu'ils semblent s'en foutre, ça ne les inquiétera pas si je continue. Mes mains tremblent, pourtant j'essaye une fois encore d'introduire mes doigts jusqu'à me toucher la glotte, pour que ça me gêne et que je recrache mon petit-déjeuner, même si aujourd'hui je n'ai pas mangé grand-chose. J'ai même refusé la part que Kenny me tendait gentiment ce matin. Alors que j'observe mes doigts, je me rend compte que je ne peux pas le faire. Pas temps qu'ils sont devant la porte. Je veux qu'ils s'en aillent ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que Ruby fait là, si ce n'est pas pour aller aux toilettes ? Ike tambourine de nouveau à la porte, demandant encore une fois à ce que j'arrête, que je sorte d'ici. Après tout, ça va bientôt sonner et puis... ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire. J'ai quelques questions à poser à Mr Broflovski d'ailleurs.

 **o0O0o0O0o**

Je la vois enfin sortir des toilettes. Elle tire une mine affreuse. Ça la rend encore plus attirante, bizarrement. Ce maquillage qui colle de ses paupières, ça fait incroyablement dark. Son teint blafard me fait penser à celui d'un vampire. Dans la souffrance, elle brille de mille éclats. Le seul bémol, c'est le type à côté d'elle qui semble la soutenir pour ne pas qu'elle perde l'équilibre. Broflovski, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que ce pervers conformiste veut à ma copine ? Ruby tarde pas à sortir des chiottes elle aussi et je ne peux m'empêcher de la dévisager. Ouais, apparemment la petite Tucker c'est le meilleur coup du bahut. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'en dit le pervers conformiste, mais il dit tellement de conneries que parfois c'est dur de faire le tri. Cette fois ne confirme pas à la règle. La rouquine s'approche de moi et me tire vers la sortie par le col de ma veste. Huum, sexy.

« Ramène-toi. J'ai besoin de fumer.

\- Et Karen ?

\- Laisse-là un peu c'te fille ! Elle est avec son prince charmant. Il va lui vendre du rêve dédicacé Kenny McCormick. Comme ça ça reste dans la famille.

\- C'est dégueux ce que tu dis.

\- Avoue que ça te plaît.

\- Ouais, ça fait fondre mon cœur déchiré à coup de lames de rasoir. »

Elle rit. De son rire froid. C'est pas pour rien qu'on la surnomme _La reine des glaces_ , c'est à se demander si elle possède vraiment des sentiments. C'est le genre de fille qui peut briser un mec d'un seul regard. C'est d'ailleurs le regard qu'elle me fait qui me donne envie de frissonner. Elle prend délicatement une cigarette entre ses lèvres fines et en allume le bout. Ses yeux clairs se posent finalement sur moi et, malgré tout ce que l'on pourra en dire, je crois que j'ai pris des couleurs. Ça la fout mal, pour un gothique. Elle fait comme si elle n'avait rien vu, mais le sourire sarcastique qui se dessine sur ses lèvres veut tout dire.

« T'es sûr que tu l'aimes, ta Karen ?

\- Karen ? Ah euh oui, Karen ! Bien sûr que je l'aime.

\- Y'a intérêt. Si tu la fais souffrir tu peux être sûr qu'à la sortie tu ne souffriras plus.

\- Tu peux parler, si elle souffre c'est grâce à toi.

\- Il me fallait bien un souffre-douleur.

\- Pourquoi ma copine ?

\- Je sais que tu as un faible pour les gens qui souffrent.

\- Tu me connais un peu trop bien. »

Elle écrase sa clope sur le sol avec une espèce de rage contenue. J'adore quand elle fait ça, on dirait une putain de sadique. Au début, si j'étais allé voir Karen, c'était pour pouvoir approcher Ruby. Si les deux ne s'étaient pas disputées et que Karen n'avait pas révélé des charmes dévoilés dans la souffrance, j'aurais sûrement déclaré ma flamme à Ruby. Même Henrietta, qui d'ordinaire n'est pas très regardante sur les relations des autres, avait avoué que nous aurions formé un beau couple. Elle avait été déçue quand elle avait apprit pour Karen et moi. Mais bon, j'avais préféré Karen. Il ne fallait pas m'en vouloir pour ça. Ruby, ça faisait longtemps que j'y avais renoncé. Elle était trop inaccessible, surtout pour moi. Elle se relève, son regard froid si semblable à celui de son frère croisant le mien. Elle met les mains dans ses poches et je le regarde s'éloigner. Elle se tourne une nouvelle fois vers moi, je ne comprend pas l'éclat de son regard argenté.

« Tu ne vas pas retrouver Karen ? »

Quand elle dit des trucs comme ça, j'ai envie de lui répondre des trucs comme "non, pour moi il n'y a que toi qui compte". Mais elle m'enverrait balader. Et je perdrais Karen. Sauf que Karen, je suis amoureux d'elle. Pour Ruby c'est différent, quand elle est là je me sens totalement perdu. En proie à mes démons intérieurs. Pourtant, je le sais, si j'osais, je l'aurais déjà embrassée plus d'une fois. Mais ça ne fait pas gothique, d'aimer à en crever.

 **o0O0o0O0o**

Elle a croisé Karen dans le couloir. Cette dernière avait encore l'air bouillonnante de rage. J'avais fais de mon mieux pour essayer de la calmer, mais je crois bien que ça n'a pas marché. Je m'en suis aperçu quand la rousse s'est retrouvée plaquée contre les casiers. Il faut croire que la théorie du _Malin Génie_ de Descartes, ça n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir détendue. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, puisque ça marche tout le temps avec moi. Suis-je si différent des autres ? Mais après tout, est-ce que le monde dans lequel je vis existe vraiment ? Comment puis-je avoir la certitude que ce que je vois est bien réel ? Si ça se trouve, mes sens me trompent, comme lorsque l'on observe une fenêtre peinte en trompe-l'œil. On croit que c'est réel, mais c'est seulement de la peinture. Alors pourquoi s'en faire pour une vie qui est peut-être seulement une illusion ? Karen ne devrait pas s'énerver pour si peu, si ça se trouve Ruby n'a rien fait avec son mec. Elle n'a pas vu ce qu'il a fait avec Ruby et tout ce qu'elle lui crache à la gueule, c'est une illusion créée par son imagination. Elle devrait faire plus confiance à son mec, surtout s'il se trouve être, en réalité, une projection de son esprit. Voyant qu'elle n'est pas prête de s'arrêter et qu'elle doit bien en être à son dixième "salope", je me décide tout de même à intervenir, levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne sais pas où a disparu Georgie, mais il aurait pu venir m'aider au lieu de se planquer pour observer. Je sais que les gothiques sont des couards.. mais tout de même ! Je l'attrape par les épaules, retenant le poing que Karen avait pour projet d'abattre sur la jolie joue blanche de Ruby.

« Bon ça suffit là. Calme-toi Karen, je suis sûr que Ruby n'a rien fait !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Alpaga la châtain en me retirant violemment sa main. Tu n'as rien vu non plus, tu étais avec moi !

\- Toi non plus tu n'as rien vu, essayais-je à mon tour, tu devrais...

\- Allez _Robin des Bois_ , ironisa froidement Ruby, t'as compris ? Va faire le héros ailleurs, j'ai pas besoin de toi. C'est pas tes affaires. »

Karen n'a plus l'air de vouloir frapper. C'est déjà ça de gagné. Je ne la sens pas cette histoire, comme si Ruby cachait quelque chose. Un truc qu'elle ne veut surtout pas montrer. Ne me dites pas qu'elle s'est vraiment tapé son mec ? Comme ça, alors qu'on l'a tous les deux vue se barrer avec Georgie ? La rousse ne ferait jamais ça à son ex-meilleure amie, elle a trop d'estime pour elle. Même si elle ne le montre que par des paroles blessantes à son égard... Mais elle a toujours été comme ça, Ruby. Blessante. Je suppose qu'elle adopte une position stoïcienne. Il faudrait qu'un jour je lui demande si elle croit au destin. Ainsi je saurais si c'est par effort pour elle-même qu'elle cache ses sentiments de la sorte. Ça doit être ça, à moins que je ne sois totalement à côté de la plaque. Je suis peut-être le seul à m'intéresser au _Manuel_ d'Épictète. Comme on dit, les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes. La plupart le sont, par ailleurs. J'en connais plus d'un qui s'amuse à ne pas respecter les règles si sagement posées. Filmore, c'est bien son genre. Et Ruby est pareille. Ça se lit dans ses yeux d'adolescente révoltée, elle hait les règles, et les conventions. C'est pour ça que je la trouve cool. Mais bon, ça il ne faut pas qu'elle sache. Le jeu des apparences c'est mieux se tromper soi-même pour pouvoir tromper les autres. Ça saoule à la longue, mais c'est comme ça. Je la trouve cool, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai de l'affection pour elle. Bref, le sujet n'est pas là. Karen a envie de pleurer, mais elle ne le fait pas. Au contraire, elle échange un regard avec les occupants du couloir avant de sortir de ce dernier en courant, me laissant "seul" avec la rouquine. En y réfléchissant bien, je me demande bien comment un gène roux a pu se glisser dans la famille Tucker. Doit y avoir une histoire d'infidélité quelque part. Avec notre famille sûrement. Quoique, il y avait le père de Cartman aussi qui était roux. Des rouquin y'en a plein à South Park comme à Denver. Il aurait suffit de demander aux parents de Ruby, mais ça aurait foutu un beau bordel dans sa famille. Mon regard se pose sur elle, ses yeux froids me dévisagent. J'ai envie de fuir, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me veut. J'ai les mains moites.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissée me frapper ?

\- Ça ne se fait pas, tout simplement. En plus, je suis sûr que tu n'as rien fait.

\- Tu as le crâne bourré d'idéaux. T'es le digne fils de Broflovski et McCormick.

\- C'est deux mecs, comment tu veux qu'ils aient un gosse ?

\- Tu m'as très bien comprise, fait pas l'idiot.

\- Tu insinues que je suis un pervers juif intellectuel qui ne pense qu'au cul ?

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Tes énigmes me font penser à celles d'Annie.

\- Annie aime les filles. »

C'est sur ces paroles qu'elle me quitta. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Tout le monde le savait qu'Annie aimait les filles, ça n'était plus un secret pour personne. Et puis, mon frère n'était pas amoureux de Kenny. On pouvait clairement voir dans ses yeux... non, plutôt toute son attitude respirait l'amour. L'amour pour son meilleur ami, Stan. Sauf que ce con, il était encore persuadé d'être hétéro, d'aimer les femmes. Du coup, il faisait souffrir mon frère avec sa pseudo-amitié fraternelle. C'était le genre de choses à m'agacer, et pas qu'un peu, chez le meilleur ami de mon frère. Parfois j'avais même tendance à le trouver un peu simplet. Il aimait les choses simples, même s'il cherchait toujours compliqué. Il était bien naïf, mais j'aurais vraiment préféré qu'il ouvre les yeux. L'état de mon frère empirait à mesure qu'ils étaient de plus en plus proches. Là ou Stan voyait la pureté d'une amitié qui perdurait à travers les âges, forte et solide comme un roc, Kyle voyait une preuve d'amour derrière chaque geste de tendresse que lui adressait le brun. Je n'avais rien à dire sur le fait que Stan soit tactile, c'était plutôt un bon point pour lui. Mais ça faisait du mal à mon frère, et ça ça me sortait par les yeux. C'était dur à supporter, voir petit à petit son grand frère, que l'on considérait à la base comme un dieu sur Terre, devenir de plus en plus médiocre, à cause de la misère l'écrasant un peu plus chaque jour. Puis, on voit cet être qui nous est si cher se créer un masque. Mais comme on est là depuis le début, on le reconnaît à des kilomètres. On sait que c'est un masque, et qu'il se perfectionne de jour en jour jusqu'à devenir méconnaissable. Comme s'il s'était fondu avec sa peau et qu'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec elle. Mais voilà, ce n'est qu'une illusion. La vraie personne se cache sous le masque, par peur qu'un moindre contact avec les rayons du soleil brise son cocon protecteur et que la vraie personne se retrouve blessée par les rayons lumineux, trop fragile pour les supporter. Kyle n'en est pas encore là, heureusement pour moi. Je crois avoir compris le message de Ruby. Elle aussi porte un masque, et elle a peur qu'il se fissure au moindre faux pas. Si elle croit au destin, elle doit même penser que c'est inévitable. Que cette brèche s'ouvrira, quoi qu'elle fasse. Du coup, elle choisit les personnes en qui elle a confiance. Elle rassemble ses alliés avant la bataille finale. Je la soutiendrais, quel que soit son but. Je pense que c'est ce qu'elle attend de moi, en bon "Robin des bois" que je suis. Très bien Ruby, je défendrais la veuve et l'orphelin de tous les périls qu'ils pourront rencontrer.

 **o0O0o0O0o**

Je pousse la porte de la chambre de mon frère. J'ai de la chance, il n'est pas encore rentré. Il a du sortir avec des potes, pour une fois. Ou alors il est encore à l'une de ses putains de fêtes, là où il y a toute sorte d'alcools et de drogues. Je regarde l'heure. Parfait. Ça me laisse trois heures pour fouiller sa chambre de fond en comble avant qu'il rentre. Si je n'avais pas été seule à chercher, ça aurait été plus vite. Mais la seule qui est au courant, à part mon frère et moi, c'est Karen. Ouais, mais Karen elle doit être en train de faire la java avec son mec, à l'heure qu'il est. Et puis, Karen, je sais que maintenant, elle ne me supporte plus. Il fut un temps où nous étions inséparables. Ce temps me manque, nous étions tellement soudées... On pouvait sans problème dire que nous étions meilleures amies. Mais bon, l'amitié, ça ne dure qu'un temps. Surtout dans mon cas. On a beau être inséparables, dès qu'un beau garçon vient se placer entre nous, ça n'est plus pareil. Nous n'avons pas échappé à la règle et, ce garçon, il s'est trouvé qu'il s'appelait Georgie. Karen était totalement hypnotisée, chaque jour elle parlait de lui. Il n'y en avait plus que pour lui au final. « Georgie par ci, Georgie par là... » Je suis une bonne amie, j'ai enduré ses caprices et j'ai dis amen à tout ce qu'elle disait. Pourtant, au fond je souffrais. Je n'en avais pas conscience jusqu'au jour où, en l'écoutant parler, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais échangé le nom de Georgie contre le mien, dans ses discours faisant son éloge. Je me suis dégoûtée moi-même, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je voulais qu'elle m'admire comme elle le faisait avec Georgie et non pas comme une amie. Je voulais être plus importante que ça à ses yeux, alors j'ai commis l'irréparable.

Trouvé ! Tu pensais l'avoir bien planquée, ton ecstasy ? Laisse-moi rire ! Sous le lit c'est la même planque que j'ai utilisée pour mon ancien journal intime. Maintenant que j'ai cette merde entre les mains, tu peux être sûr que tu ne la retrouveras plus. Finies, les soirées où tu te balanceras au-dessus de la cuvette. Je vais m'assurer personnellement que tu n'y toucheras plus. Si tu ne veux pas que je te balance à papa et maman, tu auras même tout intérêt à m'écouter ! Voilà ce que je devrais lui dire, quand je l'aurais devant moi. Mes mains tremblent en tenant la plaquette. Je l'imagine déjà me prendre par le col et me plaquer contre le mur, me défiant de dire quoique ce soit. Puis, il me gueulera dessus, il me dira qu'il veut récupérer sa merde. Moi, je me forcerais à gueuler plus fort que lui, essayant de lui faire comprendre ma morale « à deux balles ». Là, il deviendra violent. Il me frappera jusqu'à ce que je lui dise où j'ai planqué son ecstasy. Parce que c'est un drogué. Et un drogué sans sa drogue, ça fait des ravages... Et la seule pensée d'imaginer mon propre frère me frapper me donne le vertige. Dans ma petite tête idéaliste de rêveuse, je me rends compte que je n'arrive pas à imaginer mon frère violent. Au contraire, je m'imagine qu'il ne lèvera jamais la main sur moi. D'accord, il sera en colère, mais il serait incapable de me faire du mal. Il tient à moi... Je suis trop rêveuse, la vérité c'est qu'on est bien loin du pays des bisounours où tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles. Je le sais, mais je refuse d'ouvrir les yeux. C'est chiant de souffrir, et de ne jamais pouvoir rien dire à personne. Je ne peux même pas me serrer dans les bras réconfortants de mon amie. Elle me hait. Pourtant, si elle savait tout ce que j'ai fais pour elle... Mais ça je ne peux pas lui dire. Elle me détestera encore plus. Surtout quand elle apprendra la raison pour laquelle j'ai fais tout ça. Karen à beau être tolérante au niveau des personnes dans mon cas, je pense qu'apprendre que je suis amoureuse d'elle pourrait lui faire un choc. De même si je dis à mon frère que je lui ai pris sa drogue parce qu'il est mon frère et que je l'aime. Pas amoureuse cette fois, mais un amour fraternel qui se veut protecteur. Même si je suis la petite sœur. Il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour protéger l'autre, et si Craig n'en est pas capable... Si Craig n'en est pas capable, c'est que c'est à moi de le faire. Ça ne va. J'ai l'habitude de jouer les mamans depuis que le comportement de Craig a empiré. Mais, chez les Tucker, on est pas du genre à parler ouvertement de nos sentiments. Nous, on fait des doigts d'honneur. On parle froidement. Quelques fois même, on parle méchamment. Pas dans une volonté de blesser, mais plus de dire « aimez-moi, je ne sais plus comment faire pour être aimé ». A croire qu'on s'y prend mal, tout le monde nous traite d'infréquentables, de connards sans sentiments. Ils ont peut-être raison, mais dans ce cas comment suis-je tombée amoureuse de Karen ?

Mon portable vibre dans ma poche, ce qui me surprend. Qui peut m'appeler alors que je suis chez moi, en train de sécher les cours ? Mes parents s'en foutent maintenant, ils savent bien que, quoi qu'ils fassent, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Et puis, ils savent forcément que j'ai une bonne raison, comme à chaque fois. Mais alors c'est qui ? Avant de décrocher, je regarde l'heure sur l'écran digital. C'est Craig. La récré est passée depuis un certain temps maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il glande encore ? Lui aussi il sèche ? Probablement. Pour me passer des coups de fil à des heures pareilles... Ça doit être le seul membre de ma famille à se préoccuper de mon avenir, même s'il bousille le sien quotidiennement. Je porte le téléphone à mon oreille. S'il comprend que je ne suis pas en cours, il va se poser des questions. Je cours jusqu'aux toilettes et je décroche enfin. Avec un peu de chance, avec l'écho il pensera que je suis dans les chiottes du lycée. J'ai intérêt à ne pas me trahir. Alors je prend l'air le plus exaspéré que peut avoir un apathique.

« T'es au courant que, là, commençais-je, je suis en cours ?

\- Tu connais le numéro des urgences ? »

De but en blanc, comme d'habitude. Tu n'as pas de chance Craig, moi aussi je suis capable de faire pareil. Après tout, je suis moi aussi une Tucker, et tu le sais bien mieux que personne.

« Tu peux pas demander à papa et maman ? Répondis-je d'un ton qui se voulait désespéré, même si j'étais néanmoins très intéressée.

\- J'veux pas qu'ils soient au courant.

\- T'as besoin d'aide ?

\- Putain Ruby ! Je te demande qu'une chose et c'est ce putain de numéro à la con. Alors tu me le donnes, sans faire d'histoires.

\- ...

\- Allô ?

\- ...

\- Ruby ?

\- 112. »

Et je lui raccroche au nez. Il est pas chié quand même. Il se souvient plus du numéro des urgences et il se permet de me gueuler dessus. Heureusement que j'ai regardé il y a quelques jours, en prévision de cette fois où je le verrais se vider complètement dans les chiottes, et qu'il pourrait plus bouger. Ou alors, quand il nous ferait un putain de coma dans les toilettes. J'avais pas prévu que ça serait lui qui demanderait. Peut-être qu'il a un problème et qu'il s'en est rendu compte lui-même. Au moins une chose de faite, il va peut-être leur parler de son addiction à l'ecstasy. Sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne voudrait pas en parler aux parents.

 **o0O0o0O0o**

Elle est amoureuse de Karen. Ça fout un coup au moral quand même. Je ne dis pas que je suis amoureux de Ruby moi aussi, mais ça fait tout drôle. Autant, des gays, on en croise à tous les coins de rues (je sais de quoi je parle, mon frère est de ceux-là), autant des filles qui aiment les filles c'est plus rare. Tout ce qu'elle a fait, elle l'a fait pour la sœur de Kenny. Même le moment où elle est allée fumer une clope avec Georgie, écartant Karen de leur conversation, à tous les deux. Elle avait peur que Georgie lui exprime des faits que Karen ne voulait pas entendre. C'est en partie pour ça que je me retrouve là, face à Georgie, et qu'on va se partager un pétard. A la base, je voulais juste parler avec lui de son attitude à l'égard des deux filles, mais il est partit dans un soliloque dépressif comme quoi la vie ne servait à rien, que la seule solution était de crever, que ce monde était mauvais et que les gothiques étaient les seuls à s'en rendre compte, parce qu'ils étaient pas conformistes. Pendant tout son dialogue, il me faisait tellement pitié que j'avais été tenté de lui tendre une corde pour voir s'il arrivait réellement à se pendre ou non. Il aurait sûrement eu un tiraillement entre sa raison et son désir et, si son désir était assez fort, il aurait écrasé sa raison. Un peu lorsqu'un adolescent est tiraillé entre son désir de jouer à la console et son obligation de faire ses devoirs, même si ça le fait chier. A ce niveau-là, mon frère est l'un des plus équilibré. Mais pour Georgie, c'est différent. Parce que l'euthanasie est interdite, mais aussi parce qu'il n'aura pas les couilles de le faire. Je commence à les connaître, les gothiques. Ça, c'est encore un coup de mon frère, vu qu'il me parlait beaucoup de l'état de Stan quand il était en train de déprimer. A cause de la lumineuse Lizzy qui l'avait largué. En même temps, ce mec est incapable de garder une petite-copine assez longtemps pour être considéré comme un véritable couple. Quand est-ce qu'il comprendra que, l'obstacle à leur relation, c'est toujours mon frère parce qu'il passe plus de temps avec lui qu'avec sa copine ? Visiblement il n'a pas encore compris puisqu'il a encore une copine. En prime, elle est rousse, comme pour faire rager Kyle encore plus.

« Ah ouais, pas cool pour lui mec.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est pas cool que ton frère se fasse rejeter par son meilleur ami parce qu'il se croit hétéro. Je connais Corbeau, il est pas du genre à revenir facilement sur ses décisions.

\- Merde... J'ai pensé à voix haute ?

\- T'inquiète, c'est l'effet du joint. Et bientôt le moindre truc que je vais dire ça va te faire rire. Sans raison apparente.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, tout ce que tu dis est déprimant !

\- Ahah ! Alors tu vas déprimer avec moi mec, comme un putain de non-conformiste !

\- Mais je veux pas déprimer moi... »

Un mauvais pressentiment s'empare de moi et, d'un seul coup, alors que quelques minutes auparavant je me supportait, je me sens soudain comme un déchet humain. Une merde. Quelque chose qui ne méritait pas de vivre. Dont l'existence était insignifiante et que, quoi que je puisse faire dans ma misérable vie, si je mourrais le monde continuerait de tourner. Putain, c'est puissant son truc... A moins que ça ne soit de ma faute ? Depuis le début, je n'arrive pas à m'accepter tel que je suis, une merde inutile à la société. Et si les gothiques avaient raison, et si c'était ce monde qui partait en couille et qu'ils étaient les seuls à s'en rendre compte ? Ça serait possible. Et moi qui me cantonne à mon rôle d'observateur. Je réfléchis sur le monde et comment il a été conçu dans toute sa complexité. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais réfléchis sur moi personnellement. Mon ventre se tordit et je compris sans peine ce qu'il allait se passer. Georgie me regardait d'un air étonné alors que je faisais de mon mieux pour attraper sa poubelle qui traînait dans un coin. Quand elle fut devant moi, je me mis à vomir tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac. Je me tourne vers Georgie qui me regarde, explosé de rire. Il y a quelque chose que je comprend pas. Pourquoi j'ai vomi alors qu'un joint remplit de beuh, c'est censé être assez doux pour te faire planer sans vomir. Remarque, j'en sais pas grand-chose. Le seul truc que j'aie jamais testé jusqu'à présent, c'est l'acide. Et c'était avec mon frère en plus.

« J'ai coupé le joint avec du sheet, me dit Georgie d'un ton trop naturel pour être calculé, pour que ça soit plus fort. »

J'essaye de lui sourire, mais ça doit pas bien marcher. Je suis encore en train de me dire que je suis une merde qui n'aurait jamais du naître, qui aurait du rester au stade larvaire, quand j'ai soudain l'impression qu'il fait trop chaud. Je sue à grosses gouttes, Georgie s'allume une autre clope. Le bruit que fait son briquet me traverse comme s'il m'électrisait. Pas de chance, il allume sa cigarette du premier coup et il range son feu rapidement. Mes yeux s'agitent dans toute la pièce, j'ai l'impression d'être un trouillard effrayé par des fantômes qui veulent s'en prendre à moi. Je regarde partout, j'entends le bruit de la clope de Georgie quand il aspire la fumée, puis quand il l'expire. Je me rend pas bien compte, je crois que je suis en train de fixer ses lèvres. C'est de là que sortent tous ces foutus sons qui me donnent mal à la tête. Sans cette bouche, je n'entendrais pas le filtre de la clope se consumer, je n'entendrais plus la respiration de Georgie, je n'entendrais plus rien. Enfin, si, j'entendrais toujours le tic-tac infernal de sa putain d'horloge qui se situe dans un coin. Je suppose que j'ai pas le droit de taper dessus ? Georgie me fixe. Contrairement à moi, j'ai l'impression que son mélange dangereux lui fait rien. Il a l'air normal. Ou alors, il est tout le temps pété et personne s'en est rendu compte. L'horloge continue sa litanie solitaire. J'ai de plus en plus envie de la faire taire.

« T'étais venu me parler de quoi, au fait ? »

Je peux pas lui répondre. Je me sens pas bien. Je m'allonge sur le dos. Je sais que je vais pas rester longtemps comme ça. Ça ne rappelle ma première fois. Quand j'ai couché avec ma prof. Je sais pas si on peut vraiment appeler ça une "première fois" d'ailleurs, parce que à 5 ans on peut pas vraiment dire que ça soit du sexe. Je peux toujours me vanter d'avoir couché avec une jolie blonde, c'est déjà ça. Le gothique s'est penché au-dessus de moi, il attend toujours la réponse à sa question. Il commence à grommeler un truc. Je comprend pas. Pour tout dire, je réfléchis même plus à ce que je fais. J'ai encore envie de dégueuler, mais j'sais pas, j'réfléchis pas. Georgie est penché au-dessus de moi, j'ai la tête qui tourne, j'regarde ses lèvres maquillées et j'me dis qu'elles ressemblent tout de même vachement à celles d'une fille. Alors, je me redresse et, sans réfléchir à ça non plus, je pose mes lèvres sur celles du gothique. On dirait qu'il ressent rien, mais il se dégage pas. Je retire ce que j'ai dis, le joint doit aussi lui faire de l'effet. Mes lèvres doivent avoir un goût dégueulasse, vu que je viens de vomir. Les siennes ont l'odeur de sa cigarette. J'ai envie de gerber, encore une fois. J'ai tout qui tourne autour de moi, je me rallonge. Georgie me suit au sol, il me rend mon baiser. J'me sens pas bien. Il passe sa main sous mon tee-shirt alors qu'il insert sa langue dans ma bouche. Nos langues dansent ensemble pendant un petit moment avant qu'on se sépare, à bout de souffle. En temps normal, je me serais dégagé, mais là j'en ai pas la force. Pourtant, je suis assez paniqué. Dans ma tête, une question tourne en boucle et mes yeux observent tour à tour ses lèvres, sa main baladeuse, et le reste de son corps avec une rapidité dont je ne les pensais pas capable. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ? Je pense. C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée d'accepter son joint, maintenant je suis à sa merci. Le gothique retire mon tee-shirt alors que mes yeux le fixent, toujours teintés de terreur. Si j'avais un doute, maintenant c'est foutu. Ses yeux clairs finissent par m'observer et un sourire bizarre passe sur ses lèvres alors qu'il me pince doucement le téton droit déjà durci par mon état bizarre. Ce geste me fait gémir. Ah putain, ils mentaient pas dans les livres de Kenny, c'est franchement agréable. En fait, je pense que si ça m'avait pas autant effrayé, je lui aurais demandé de continuer. A la place, je le repousse avec force en tentant de me dégager. Georgie est surpris de ma réaction, notamment lorsqu'il finit contre le mur. Je vais finir par croire que le joint lui a vraiment rien fait. Je me redresse et, même si tout tourne autour de moi, mon cerveau tourne à plein régime. Je finis pas avoir un éclat de lucidité et mes yeux épouvantés fixent le gothique alors que je rampe jusqu'au mur pour m'y appuyer.

« Mais t'es un malade en fait... D'où tu sautes sur les gens comme ça, alors que t'as une copine ?

\- C'est pas toi qui te vante d'être un « Kenny bis » ? Je te croyais plus vaillant que ça. Kenny, lui, il aurait accepter sans faire d'histoires, j'en suis persuadé.

\- Ta gueule, je hurle, tu le connais même pas Kenny ! Tu l'as vu quoi, une fois ? Et tu te permets de le juger ? T'es vraiment qu'une ordure, tu mérites même pas Karen. D'ailleurs, je la plains.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'a embrassé ? »

Le silence se fait clairement dans la pièce. Putain, mais quel con... Tout ça juste parce que je voulais adopter la même technique que le blond, parce que c'est mon modèle. Mais je ne berne personne, je ne suis pas Kenny. Je ne suis pas capable des mêmes choses que lui. Je suis quelqu'un d'autre. Il faut que j'arrête de me cantonner à un rôle qui m'est donné de jouer. Ça n'est pas parce que je traîne avec certaines personnes que je suis comme elles. Georgie a raison, il faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face. Je ne serais jamais comme Kenny, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne m'appelle pas Kenny. Je suis juste moi. Ike. Le misérable et inintéressant Ike Broflovski. Le garçon qui est tombé amoureux d'une lesbienne. Une lesbienne qui se trouve être amoureuse de la sœur de mon modèle. Les McCormick sont vraiment attirants, à leur manière. Tout le monde les admire, parce qu'ils arrivent à surmonter leurs difficultés même si elles sont énormes. Moi je suis juste un gosse de riche qui se plaint de ses soucis. Ils sont minimes par rapport à ceux qu'endurent Kenny et Karen. Parfait, au moins je le reconnais. C'est déjà ça. Je suis une merde, et je le sais. Georgie est prêt à me lancer une nouvelle slave d'insultes bien senties, mais je n'y vois déjà plus très net. J'ai vaguement conscience que je glisse sur le côté, que le gothique se précipite vers moi avec un air inquiet et que quelqu'un vient d'entrer, s'arrêtant devant la porte en n'osant pas bouger. Secrètement, j'espère que c'est Karen. Comme ça elle se rendra au moins compte que son Georgie n'est pas très net. J'espère qu'elle pardonnera à Ruby, cette fille vaut de l'or putain. Elle a pas intérêt à la faire souffrir encore plus. Ruby souffre, même si elle fait elle aussi comme son frère. Elle l'a prit pour modèle, du coup elle fait comme lui. Elle reste de marbre, pourtant elle aimerait exprimer ses émotions. Ça se lit dans le fond de son regard, ce qu'elle ne veut pas montrer pour autant. Ruby est quelqu'un de fier. Quelqu'un qui n'aime pas montrer ses faiblesses. Pourtant, elle me les a exposées sans le moindre soucis. Avec des énigmes, certes, mais sans le moindre complexe. A croire que sa faille réside dans le fait que tout le monde puisse comprendre, surtout Karen.

 **o** **0O0o0O0o**

Je tourne et retourne dans mon lit. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Karen est rentrée il y a peu de temps, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air en forme. Ça me désole de la voir comme ça, moi qui ai tout fait pour la rendre heureuse. Enfin, j'ai tout de même conscience que je ne peux pas non plus tout lui offrir. Ça serait trop beau si son frère était suffisant pour qu'elle puisse vivre pleinement. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Je ne pourrais jamais remplacer une meilleure amie, ou encore un amoureux. Je suis contre l'inceste, et puis je n'ai jamais pensé à ma sœur comme ça de toute façon. Je grimace en me relevant, écoutant mon père ronfler. Je me demande encore comment ma mère peut dormir avec lui. Remarque, c'est pas comme s'ils étaient explosés à longueur de journées et de nuits de toute façon. Je suis sûr que, lorsqu'elle plane, elle ne fait même pas attention aux bruits que peut faire son mari. Je me demande s'ils baisent encore. Probablement pas, ils arrivent déjà pas à se supporter en temps normal… Quoique, on parle souvent des _réconciliations sur l'oreiller_. Je suppose que ça doit être leur cas, sinon ils se seraient déjà séparés depuis longtemps. Je me lève, passant une main sur mon visage dans le but de me réveiller un peu mieux. La lumière de la lune filtre à travers mes rideaux déchirés. Ça crée un halo bleuté qui me rappelle quelqu'un. A cette heure-là, il doit encore être en train de se défoncer quelque part. Je lui avais demandé de m'appeler, il exagère. Comme ça, j'aurais au moins une raison de m'angoisser autre que de penser à Karen qui doit être en train de pleurer. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé, elle n'a rien voulu me dire. De toute façon, ça n'est pas comme si je lui avais demandé. Je sais ce qu'il se passera si je le fais, elle pleurera encore plus. Maintenant, la seule chose censée que je peux faire, c'est attendre qu'elle se calme. Pour résister à l'envie de venir la prendre dans mes bras et essayer de la consoler au risque de faire une connerie, rien de mieux que d'appeler ce cher Tucker. Peut-être qu'il pourra m'expliquer deux ou trois petites choses, notamment pourquoi il a cassé la gueule à Kyle alors qu'il ne lui avait, en apparence, rien fait. Peut-être qu'il était défoncé et que ça lui a paru une bonne excuse sur le coup pour essayer de faire rager Stan, une fois encore ? Je sais pas. La seule façon de le savoir, c'est de l'appeler.

Mon portable sonne dans le vide plusieurs minutes. Je perds espoir au bout de mon troisième appel sans succès et je me rallonge en observant le plafond de ma chambre. Il y a plusieurs tâches brunâtres mais on s'y fait. A force de se cacher dans le grenier pour ne pas que les parents bourrés viennent nous frapper et d'y amener de la nourriture, ça n'est pas étonnant qu'une chose comme le jus d'orange ou une autre chose qui aie coulé et que l'on aie pas prit le temps d'essuyer. Pour tout dire, j'en ai rien à foutre. Là, j'ai juste envie que Craig me rappelle, histoire que je ne sois pas tenté d'aller voir comment va ma sœur. Je commence à me rendormir, je le sens parce que je n'arrive plus à savoir où sont les tâches sur le plafond. Tout compte fait, c'était sûrement des tâches de café. Mais je sais pas ce qu'elles foutent là, j'ai jamais sauté Tweek dans le grenier. Quoique… si c'est pas encore fait, je dois avouer que l'idée est assez plaisante. Déjà qu'il gémit en temps normal sans besoin de personne, alors qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand il se fait sauter. Faudra que je demande à Craig, peut-être qu'il en sait quelque chose. Tiens, en parlant de l'apathique, voilà que je me mets à sursauter en sentant quelque chose vibrer à côté de moi. Putain, j'ai pourtant pas activé ce con de vibromasseur… Ah merde, c'est que le portable. Je décroche rapidement, souriant en me rappelant de l'image de contact que j'avais choisie pour Craig. Une image de merde, pour illustrer son caractère de merde. J'essaye d'avoir l'air chantant que j'ai d'ordinaire, mais ça marche pas. Ce soir, le péruvien n'est pas stone. Il est même un peu plus lucide que d'habitude, ça fait peur. Il commence à bien me connaître, il sait quand je fais semblant d'aller bien. Il a capté que j'étais préoccupé par quelque chose et, avec Tucker, quand il capte un truc, je me sens obligé de tout lui dire. Ça tombe bien, lui aussi a l'air au courant. Il est aussi tracassé par l'état dans lequel est sa sœur depuis un certain temps maintenant. Enfin, dans la limite ou un apathique peut être tracassé par quelque chose. C'est-à-dire que ça se voit pas beaucoup. Pourtant, j'ai appris à le reconnaître à l'intonation légèrement changeante dans sa voix.

Je comprend qu'elles se sont disputées, bien plus que les autres fois où s'était arrivé. Alors, en temps que frères inquiets pour leurs sœurs, nous avons décidé de mettre un plan au point. Nous devrions former un club, vraiment, parce que ça serait intéressant et que même Kyle pourrait nous rejoindre, même s'il a un frère… Et même si en ce moment, entre lui et Tucker, c'est pas vraiment le grand amour. Il l'a tout de même envoyé à l'hôpital il n'y a pas si longtemps. Ça me fait doucement sourire, parce que je sais qu'il est avec Stan. Les réconciliations sur l'oreiller, c'est son domaine. Surtout en plein milieu de la nuit, ils doivent être en plein ébat à l'heure qu'il est. Ça fait une chose de réglée, Ike sera content de l'apprendre. Il le saura au moment même où Kyle rentrera, moins déprimé que d'ordinaire, pour ne pas dire qu'il sautera de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Lui qui s'inquiète pour les autres avant lui-même. On aura beau dire, on ne se ressemble pas tant que ça. Je suis capable d'être égoïste, sauf avec ma famille, pas Ike. Ike, il veut toujours jouer au héros, au défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Pour ça, je l'admire. Je ne pourrais jamais faire la même chose. La voix froide du brun me sort de mes pensées.

« On prend ta bagnole toute pourrie ou je viens vous chercher avec ma Jeep ? »

Je me mets à rire. Craig et sa Jeep, c'est une histoire d'amour qui dure depuis qu'on lui a offerte. Il faut dire qu'il était tellement fier avec, il arrêtait pas de frimer. En mode _admirez ma voiture, vous aurez jamais la même_. Ouais, il faut croire que j'aurais jamais la chance d'avoir une voiture comme la sienne. La mienne c'est une épave. J'ai eu du bol d'avoir assez de fric pour me la payer grâce à mes petits boulots à droite à gauche dans South Park. Même pour le permis, ça avait pas été évident. J'ose pas imaginer ce que ça sera quand il faudra payer celui de Karen, quand elle aura 16 ans. Peut-être que, d'ici là, j'aurais un métier stable. Je pourrais la soutenir dans ce qu'elle veut faire. Elle ira peut-être même dans une université réputée. Contrairement à moi, elle a de bonnes notes. Je décline poliment l'offre de Craig, lui demandant de s'occuper de sa sœur plutôt. Moi, je m'occupe de la mienne. Il soupire et je peux très clairement l'imaginer me faire un doigt d'honneur, ça me fait sourire encore plus. Quand je raccroche, nous avons notre plan d'attaque. Je me lève du lit, une nouvelle fois, et je me dirige d'un pas tranquille vers la chambre de ma frangine. J'ai bien plus le moral que tout à l'heure, si elle pleure je serais prêt à l'aider. Je n'ai même pas besoin de toquer, la porte est ouverte comme si elle avait deviné que j'allais venir la chercher. Mais, dès qu'elle me voit, elle essuie ses larmes et me sourit comme si de rien n'était. Je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu, je ne veux pas qu'elle se remette à pleurer. Du coup, je lui souris en retour et je la prend par la main. Elle me dévisage comme si elle ne comprenait pas. Si elle a entendu ma conversation avec Craig, elle doit pourtant connaître mes projets.

« Tu as besoin de te changer les idées, viens on va prendre l'air !

\- Mais… Kenny, je…

\- Pas de discussion, ajoutais-je en souriant, c'est un ordre mademoiselle. »

Elle ne discute pas. Ma mine souriante doit aider. J'ai toujours été bon pour jouer la comédie. Elle me suit sans faire d'histoires alors que je lui attrape une veste au passage et la pose sur ses épaules. Je sors la ma _bagnole pourrie_ telle que l'a qualifié Craig et Karen monte rapidement à l'arrière. Elle ne comprend toujours pas. Je crois qu'au final elle n'a rien entendu de ce qu'on s'est dit au téléphone avec l'apathique. Tant mieux sûrement. J'en sais foutrement rien. Arrivés à la falaise qui borde la contrée de Park, je l'invite sur le rocher stable où j'ai déjà posé mes fesses. Autant vérifier avant toutes choses, puisque moi je ne risque rien. Je ne peux pas mourir, c'est pas le cas de Karen. Je passe doucement mon bras derrière son épaule et je la serre doucement contre moi. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule, mais je sens qu'elle ne va pas tarder à s'endormir. Je crois que pour l'instant, mon idée de prendre l'air lui a sorti un peu toutes ces idées de la tête. Même si je suis resté silencieux la plupart du temps. Là-bas, devant nous, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever, et je veux rester là jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Ou alors, que Craig arrive. Mes projets sont contrariés quand mon portable vibre dans ma poche, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. Je roule des yeux, m'excusant auprès de Karen. J'ai une affaire à régler. L'image de contact étant une merde, je me doute de qui il s'agit. Je m'isole un peu plus loin que l'endroit où est ma sœur, face à l'horizon où le soleil risque d'apparaître d'une minute à l'autre.

« J'ai un problème.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ruby dort.

\- Putain… Bon, attend-moi, j'arrive.

\- Et Karen ? Tu vas quand même pas la laisser seule sur la colline ?

\- Déjà, c'est une falaise, et puis, elle sait se défendre. Il lui arrivera rien, personne passe par ici.

\- Ouais, il avait l'air moyennement convaincu. Préviens-là au moins.

\- Occupe-toi de ton cul, j'arrive. »

Cette fois c'est moi qui raccroche avant de me prendre une nouvelle réflexion de la part de l'apathique. Ça me fait chier de la laisser toute seule ici, mais je doute qu'elle veuille que je l'amène chez les Tucker. Surtout si elle s'est disputée avec Ruby. Et si je la ramène à la maison, tout ça n'aura servi à rien. Alors je m'approche de mon trésor de petite sœur, et je remarque qu'elle aussi s'est endormie. Là, ça me ferait chier de la réveiller, maintenant qu'elle a enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil. En soupirant, je défais la fermeture éclair de ma parka et la place aussi sur ses épaules, espérant que ça la protégera d'avantage, autant contre les agressions que contre le froid. De toute façon, je serais revenu vite. Je dépose un petit bisou sur son front avant de monter dans la voiture et de faire doucement vrombir le moteur. Courage Karen, je reviens vite. En prime, je te ramène Ruby.

 **o** **0O0o0O0o**

J'ai ouvert les yeux, découvrant que je m'étais endormie. Kenny n'est plus là, mais à la place il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Elle dort à côté de moi. Elle a l'air paisible. On pourrait croire qu'elle est heureuse. Que rien ne peut la perturber. Pourtant, je sais que c'est faux. Elle en a vraiment bavé durant ces derniers mois. Tout ça par ma faute. Parce que je refusais de comprendre. Je crois que c'est Ike qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Au final, ça me fait plaisir. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux roux, le temps qu'elle dorme. Elle est redevenue la petite fille qu'elle était autrefois, quand nous étions inséparables. J'aurais aimé qu'on reste comme ça, toute les deux. Elle contre moi, ne bougeant pas, et moi, loin de tous les soucis qui me concernent. Notamment ceux sur mon poids. Georgie est un connard. On me l'a suffisamment fait remarqué. Pourtant, c'est Ike qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Dire que j'étais amoureuse de lui. J'étais aveugle. Ce mec a dragué Ruby et il a fait des attouchement à Ike. Il a même insulté mon frère. Pourtant, il était en couple avec moi. En fait, que je sois là ou pas il en avait rien à foutre. Ça n'aurait pas changé ce qu'il a fait à la pauvre Karen McCormick. Je passe encore une fois pour la victime, alors que je n'ai rien demandé à personne. Je n'ai rien demandé, mais j'ai toujours droit aux mauvais traitements. Comme mon grand frère qui attire le malheur comme un aimant. Des fois, je me demande comment il fait pour ne jamais mourir. Il est souvent dans des positions tellement difficiles que l'on ne peut que penser qu'il va se tuer. Mais il survit, comme s'il s'agissait d'un miracle de la nature. Pour ça, je dois dire que ça me rassure. Je ne me vois pas du tout assister à son enterrement. Je l'aime trop pour ça, mon grand frère Kenny. Mon ange gardien. Mysterion, j'ai depuis longtemps deviné que c'était lui. Mais ça n'a fait que me faire plus plaisir encore de le découvrir. Il est passé du rang de grand frère protecteur à ange gardien. Il restera toujours mon frère, et je n'accepterais plus qu'un connard de la trempe de Georgie se foute de sa gueule aussi ouvertement. Je lui aurais crié dessus, mais quand en entrant chez mon ex-petit-ami, j'étais tombée sur Ike torse-nu, face à l'habitant des lieux, en train de faire un coma sérieux, je n'en ai pas eu la force. J'avais déjà fumé quelques joints avec le gothique, mais ça n'avait jamais été jusqu'au point où il en venait à retirer mes vêtements un par un. Lors de ce genre de soirées, on ne fumait rien. On ne buvait même pas d'alcool. C'était bien mieux pour apprécier.

Ruby se réveille doucement. Je vois ses yeux gris argent me fixer. Tout d'abord embués par le sommeil, elle reprend son regard froid et se redresse rapidement. Elle ne me regarde pas en face, j'en comprend la raison en voyant que son visage est légèrement rougi. Maintenant, je lui souris. Je lui souris même si j'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai envie de pleurer avec elle, même si elle ne doit sûrement pas connaître la raison de mes pleurs. Elle en voudra à Ike, j'en suis certaine, pourtant elle n'a pas à lui en vouloir. Sans lui, j'aurais été incapable de voir la vérité en face. J'aurais nié en bloc. Ike est fort en psychologie, il devrait continuer dans cette branche. Je suis sûre qu'il ferait un bon psy, même si au fond je sais qu'il s'est sacrifié pour moi. Parce que, lui aussi, il était amoureux de Ruby. Si on suit l'ordre des choses, ça aurait même été plus logique qu'elle veuille sortir avec lui. Mais je serais restée avec ce gros connard de Georgie sans me rendre compte de rien, ou alors je n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de sortir avec lui. Je sais que c'est grâce à Ruby si j'ai pu sortir avec lui. Georgie, lui, il était aussi amoureux d'elle. Les rougissements de la rouquine se sont calmés, elle m'observe bien en face à présent, de son regard de glace. Je me rends compte que ma vision s'est brouillée, pourtant je souris toujours. Elle essaye de dire quelque chose, persuadée que si je pleure c'est de sa faute. Pourtant, ça n'est pas vrai. Je pleure à cause de tous ces gens qui souffrent autour de moi. Ruby qui essaye depuis le début de me rendre la vie plus facile, Ike qui s'est effacé pour me laisser sa place après de ma meilleure amie et Kenny qui me protégeait des gens qui voulaient me tabasser. En fait, je devrais être heureuse. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que quelqu'un souffre au prix du bonheur d'un autre ? C'est injuste. Pourquoi une seule personne aurait le droit d'accéder au bonheur alors que les autres sont coulés par le succès de cette personne ? Si c'est le prix à payer, je ne veux pas être celle qui monte. Je céderais volontiers ma place, je ne mérite pas d'être sauvegardée comme ça. Tant de personnes le méritent plus que moi…

« Pourquoi tu pleures Karen ? Me demande ma meilleure amie. »

Je souris encore plus. Je veux essuyer les larmes qui coulent de mes yeux. Elle ne mérite pas de les voir. Elle aussi, elle a tout fait pour ne pas être une victime, pourtant c'est ce qui est arrivé. Je me demande si elle n'est pas l'une de celles qui ont le plus souffert dans l'histoire. Sûrement. Je lui caresse doucement la joue, elle a un mouvement de recul. Elle réessaye son masque froid. Ça ne marchera plus sur moi, j'ai fini par comprendre son manège. Elle souffre, elle veut encore le cacher à la face du monde. Il faut qu'elle arrête. Ça ne sert à rien de se voiler la face, sinon la faire souffrir d'avantage. Elle le sait mieux que moi. C'est grâce à Ike que je l'ai compris, ça aussi. Alors, avant qu'elle ai le temps de me poser une autre question inutile, je me penche vers elle. Elle recule encore et je la vois perdre l'équilibre. Je la rattrape avec force, la tirant vers moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe. Nous sommes sur une falaise en hauteur, si jamais elle venait à tomber elle disparaîtrait à jamais. Je n'ai aucune envie que ça arrive, j'ai encore tellement de choses à lui dire. Nous devons rattraper le temps que nous avons passées séparées. Le temps où nous avons construit une fausse relation de haine sur de nombreux malentendus. Heureusement que Ike était là, encore une fois, sinon je l'aurais frappée. J'aurais commis l'irréparable et nous n'aurions jamais pu nous réconcilier comme je comptais le faire. Je la serrais dans mes bras et les larmes s'échappèrent une nouvelle fois de mes yeux, ruisselant sur la veste légère de ma meilleure amie.

« Tu n'es plus obligée de te cacher, je suis au courant maintenant… »

Je sens qu'elle retient sa respiration, comme si ce que je venais de lui révéler l'avait achevée. Je ne dis plus rien, la serrant encore plus fort contre moi-même, espérant que plus jamais nous ne nous quitterions. Peut-être que j'étais trop idéaliste, peut-être qu'il arriverait un moment où nous nous séparerions pour de bon..? J'espérais que ce moment n'arriverait jamais. Alors, tout en douceur, je me redressais en la serrant un peu plus contre moi pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, et je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres…

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, sinon bah... tant pis xD  
Dans les deux cas, sachez que j'accepte les reviews du moment que vous pouvez justifier ce qui vous chagrine. Ça me permettra de m'améliorer !  
Bon, maintenant je vais vous dire pourquoi j'ai été si peu présente ces derniers jours. Ça tient en 5 mots : plage, flemme, vacances, Bac et admission.  
Pour la plage je m'explique : mon père nous a prévenus à la dernière minute, donc impossible pour moi de bien prévenir tout le monde. Surtout que j'étais censée AVOIR INTERNET là-bas. Je ne l'ai pas eu alors ça a été compliqué. Trèèèès compliqué ! Je me suis donc cantonnée à écrire sur LibreOffice, le problème c'est qu'entre temps on m'a lancé un défi d'écriture, du coup j'ai vraiment beaucoup de retard dans mes écrits et je m'en excuse...  
Pour ceux qui lisent _Le chant du héros_ , là-dessus ne vous inquiétez pas le prochain chapitre va être long et je suis presque à la fin de son écriture. Il me reste juste à déterminer si je fais le lemon en une ou deux parties.**

 **Si vous n'êtes concernés par rien de ce qui se situe au-dessus, je m'excuse et j'espère tout de même avoir droit à vos reviews ^^  
A la prochaine j'espère !**


End file.
